Yukibuki Clan
About the Clan The Yukibuki Clan origins lay in the Land of Waves. Although they were scattered throughout the land and were considered nomadic, the Yukibuki tend to accumulate in Kirigakure. A common trait of the clan is white to silver hair and white-ish blue eyes. Any other case means they were adopted into the clan and do not share the kekkei genkai. The traits are one of the symbols of the Yukibuki clan. The clan has had many great shinobi but sometimes lack leader ship due to the inactivity of their new leader Erida. Though Erida has returned once again from college and wishes to bring the clan back to the path of power; much like the clan was under Aetons ruling. The clan is run by a monarch power; close members to the royal family such as Aeton, Erida, Mizu, and Corneilus are the only people able to lead the clan under any circumstances. The Yukibuki named Gret has brought shame to the clan, but at the same time joy for never giving up while Erida was away. The original Idea of the Yukibuki was a weapon based ice clan, much like Aeton was set up. However, as time passed and more shinobi joined the clan, it seemed they lost this tradition. Erida vowes to not leave again untill the Yukibuki's have returned to their former glory. History Long time ago, back on the home island of the Yukibuki's, a blizzard hit unlike any other the island had faced. This blizzard wiped out most of the clan and only few escaped its almost sure demise. The blizzard was strong enough to destroy buildings and freeze people in under fifteen minutes; causing it to be fatal to most. The clansmen that left the island went in all different directions of the Land of Water; scattering the clan around the area. However, several of the clansmen moved to Kirigakure and regrouped with each other. From there, the clan began its route to glory under the rule of Yukibuki, Aeton; who was a close member to the royal family of the Yukibuki family tree. It did not take the clan long to make rival's with a clan that also now resided in Kirigakure, the Moons. The Yukibuki's have always believed they were better then the Moons in every way shape and form. Their fighting continued for years and years, as neither side seemed to win the endless fight. To this day the Yukibuki's still resent the Moons, much like the Moons probably resent the Yukibuki's. The history of this rivalry is known only by the people that were around during this time; one of which being Erida from the Yukibuki side, while others have kept it quiet in their graves. Ranking System Royal- Members born into the royal bloodline. Elites-Members that are born with close ties to the royal family. First to Second Cousins to the Royals. Middle Class(Commoners)-Members that are somewhat diluted to the Royal family and are atleast third cousins to them. Working Class-Members of the clan who are really diluted from the Royal family and are atleast sixths cousins to them. Though the ranks are decided when a member is born they are not disrespected due to there family ties, the royals will talk to and interact with a working class member of there clan aslong as they see them worthy to be a Yukibuki. So no rank discrimination is present. Past Known Members Yukibuki, Aeton - Original clanleader ironicly brother IRL to Erida.(Dead)(Royal/Elite) Yukibuki, Icione - Aetons assassin, Aeton litterally taught him everything he knew besides one jutsu. (dead)(Middle Class) Yukibuki, Hakai- The first Yukibuki shinobi of Kirigakure. (Dead)(Working-Class) Yukibuki, Shilva- The First Black Yukibuki.(Dead)(Middle) Yukibuki, Mentos - Oto Yukibuki, he was Icione's successor until the Kaguya killed him(Dead)(Middle) Current members Yukibuki, Erida - active- (Royal)(Leader) Yukibuki, Mizu -Active- (Royal) Yukibuki, Cornelius -Active-(Royal) Yukibuki, Kaori -Active- (Elite) Yukibuki, Mitsuki -Active- (Elite) Yukibuki, Seven -ACTIVE- (Elite) Yukibiki, Takeshi -ACTIVE - (Elite) Yukibuki, Gret- A faggot.(Middle)(Exiled) Yukibuki, Sevenity-(elite) Yukibuki, Shinso-ACTIVE- (elite) Yukibuki, Eleven-ACTIVE-(Middle). Yukibuki, Stain-ACTIVE-(Working Class). Yukibuki, Dango - Inactive(Working Class) Yukibuki, Konato - Dead(Middle) Yukibuki, Raizeo - Inactive(Middle) Yukibuki, Asuka - Inactive(Middle) Yukibuki, Mari - Inactive(Working Class) Yukibuki, Asaki - Inactive(Middle) Yukibuki, Acanthus - Semi-Active(Working Class) Yukibuki, Asko - Active(Middle) Category:Custom Clan